How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World
|Image = HTTYD3 Logo.jpg |Director = Dean DeBlois |Producer = Bonnie Arnold |Scripter = Dean DeBlois |Studio = DreamWorks Animation |Distributor = Universal Studios |Released = March 1, 2019 (upcoming) |Running Time = |Budget = |Previous = How to Train Your Dragon 2 |Next = None |Gallery = }} How to Train Your Dragon 3 is an upcoming animated movie produced by DreamWorks Animation and the sequel to How to Train Your Dragon 2. It is the third and final installment in the movie franchise and is scheduled to be released on March 1, 2019. The film's existence was first confirmed in December of 2010 by DreamWorks CEO Jeffrey Katzenberg who stated that the How to Train Your Dragon series is an "at least three" chapter story, a statement further backed up by Dean DeBlois's comments about the second film being intentionally written as the second part of a trilogy. Synopsis GALLAGHER, Brian. [http://movieweb.com/how-to-train-your-dragon-3-release-date-spring-2019/ How to Train Your Dragon 3 Delayed, Gets New 2019 Release Date] (December 2016) Development After Katzenberg's initial confirmation of How To Train Your Dragon 3's existence, 20th Century Fox and DreamWorks announced in September 2012 an initial release date of June 18, 2016. Just over two years later, the release date was pushed back until 2017, with DeBlois explaining that the animation, writing, and storyboarding process takes a minimum of three years for each movie. 2014 also revealed that DeBlois had managed to talk to Katzenberg and talk him out of a fourth film, though he is open to the possibility of spin-offs. In January 2015, following massive corporate restructuring and a change of plan to release two films a year instead of three, DreamWorks announced the current release date for How to Train Your Dragon 3 was confirmed to be June 29th, 2018. In June 2016, the release date moved up to May 18, 2018, taking the Lego Movie 2's release date, while the Lego Movie 2 is delayed until 2019. In December 2016, the film's release date was pushed back to March 1, 2019. The film is being produced by Bonnie Arnold, directed by DeBlois and executive produced by both Chris Sanders and DeBlois. Jay Baruchel, Gerard Butler, Craig Ferguson, America Ferrera, Jonah Hill, Christopher Mintz-Plasse, T.J. Miller and Kristen Wiig have all be confirmed to be returning for How to Train Your Dragon 3. Cate Blanchett and Djimon Hounsou will also reprise their roles from the second film. John Powell will also return as the film's composer. Production Much of the film's plot is still unknown, although small glimpses of its content have been revealed in interviews with DeBlois and the film's creators. In 2014, both Cressida Cowell, the author of the original How to Train Your Dragon books, and DeBlois confirmed that, although the books and films have followed very different stories, they will both share the same ending of explaining why "dragons are no more".Neish, Steven. Author Cressida Cowell Talks How To Train Your Dragon Sequels. ''(August 14, 2012). DeBlois also noted, in an interview with ''Collider ''in October 2014, that the story will have more emphasis on Toothless as he wants to continue showing an insight into their perspective of the dragon world. In the same interview, DeBlois also revealed that Drago Bludvist's role was originally going to be the main antagonistic force in ''How to Train Your Dragon 3 before it was shifted to the second film and that he will become a much more complex villain for the third installment.Chitwood, Adam. Dean DeBlois Talks HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON 3 and Potential Spinoffs; Says He’s Talked Jeffrey Katzenberg Down from the Idea of DRAGON 4. (October 16, 2014). In February 2015, during another interview with Collider at the VES Awards, DeBlois shared more details of the plot. He explained that the third film acts as the "culmination of Hiccup’s coming of age". After the events of the second film where Hiccup and Toothless have become the chief of Berk and Alpha dragon respectively, the story will focus on how both characters will be trying to do what’s right for their kind, leading to an eventual outcome where Hiccup is able to stand on his own. The dragons' disappearance was also confirmed to be tied into this conclusion. DeBlois also confirmed that he was currently on Page 60 of writing the screenplay for the film. He also said the movie was going to have a bittersweet ending. In April 2016, NBCUniversal buys DreamWorks Animation for $3.8 Billion for further future animation feature films.Lang, Brent and Littleton, Cynthia. NBCUniversal to Acquire DreamWorks Animation for $3.8 Billion. (April 28, 2016). In June 2016, the release date moved from June 29, 2018 to May 18, 2018.Schaefer, Sandy. [http://screenrant.com/how-train-dragon-3-release-date-lego-movie-2/ How to Train Your Dragon 3 Takes LEGO Movie 2’s Old Release Date]. ''(June 19, 2016). In December 2016, the release date was delayed for one year and the new release will be released on March 1, 2019. Voice Cast *Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III (Jay Baruchel) - The newly crowned Viking chief of Berk and the one who initially trained the dragons. His dragon and best friend is Toothless, a Night Fury who became the Alpha of the dragons after the events of the second film. *Valka (Cate Blanchett) - A former dragon rescuer and Hiccup's mother, now living on Berk after 20 years of isolation. Her dragon is Cloudjumper, a Stormcutter. *Astrid Hofferson (America Ferrera) - A strong, independent woman and excellent fighter. Also Hiccup's girlfriend, fellow Dragon Rider and future wife. Her dragon is Stormfly, a Deadly Nadder. *Gobber the Belch (Craig Ferguson ) - A seasoned Viking, blacksmith, and dragon dentist. His dragon is Grump, a Hotburple. *Fishlegs Ingerman (Christopher Mintz-Plasse) - One of the Dragon Riders and a bookworm on the many traits and characteristics of dragon species. His dragon is Meatlug, a Gronckle. *Snotlout Jorgenson (Jonah Hill) - One of the Dragon Riders whose attempts at showing off to the others backfires at times. His dragon is Hookfang, a Monstrous Nightmare. *Tuffnut Thorston (T.J. Miller) - A Dragon Rider, and one of the quarrelsome fraternal twins who share a two-headed Hideous Zippleback. The head he rides is called Belch. *Ruffnut Thorston (Kristen Wiig) - A Dragon Rider, and one of the quarrelsome fraternal twins who share a two-headed Hideous Zippleback. The head she rides is named Barf. *Drago Bludvist (Djimon Hounsou) - A ruthless dragon hunter and madman who attempted to destroy Berk in his quest to take control of all dragons but was beaten by Toothless and Hiccup. The dragon under his control is a Bewilderbeast, one of the Alpha species who was beaten back by Toothless . . . *Stoick the Vast (Gerard Butler) - The former Viking chief of Berk, Hiccup's late father and Valka's late husband. He was killed during the events of ''How to Train Your Dragon 2 and his exact role in the third film is unknown, although it has been hinted his voice will be in flashbacks. *New Characters will be revealed. Dragon Characters * Toothless * Stormfly * Cloudjumper * Hookfang * Meatlug * Barf and Belch * Skullcrusher References External Links * * * * Site Navigation Category:Media Category:Films Category:How to Train Your Dragon Category:How To Train Your Dragon Franchise Category:DreamWorks